LDMOS plays an important role in high voltage applications, for example, power supplies, power management, telecommunications, automotive electronics, and industrial controls. For a LDMOS device, breakdown voltage is critical to its performance. One main objective of the design of a LDMOS device is to develop a high breakdown voltage while not compromising other parameters. There are various factors that affect the breakdown voltage.
Moreover, in some applications, LDMOS devices with different break down voltages are needed, and are required to be integrated in the same semiconductor substrate.
In order to address the above problems, additional mask(s) or complex procedures are usually required in the present solutions which greatly add the cost.
As a result, an improved method is needed to address the above deficiencies with simple solution and low cost.